Little Too Late
by Julie aka Juuri
Summary: Mikan has been at Gakuen Alice every since she was 6. Discovering her S.E.C alice at the age of 7 and had 2 year of training. Now she goes on missions and is known as Shiro Neko sometimes called “Princess of the Night.” But can one mission can her life?
1. Shiro Neko

**I'll tell about the characters in the later chapter. There is some details in this one. And sorry for not continuing my other fanfict. I felt like deleting it so tell me if I should.**

**Summary:: Mikan been at Gakuen Alice every since she was 6. Discovering her S.E.C alice at the age of 7 and beginning mission at 9. She had 2 year of training and now is known as Shiro Neko sometimes called "Princess of the Night." But can one mission can her life? Or not?**

* * *

Beep Beep. Beep Beep.

"What now?" Opening one of her brown eyes, she slammed her hand onto the alarm, turning it off. "Tch. Barely 12 in the morning."

Sighing she hopped off her bed she headed to her bathroom. Washing her face, brushing her teeth and doing all that stuff people usually do when they wake up. Then she changed into her mission clothes. Consisting of a tank top that was underneath a off-shoulder shirt, thigh length jean shorts, and a pair of black ankle length converse. Of course everything was black. Also her mission clothes changes every week. She wore her weapon pouch by her waist and had a gun on the other side of her waist.

Using her Shape-Shifting Alice, she changed her hair and facial looks. Now she has black layered hair with electro blue highlights that fell past her shoulder (in layers), a pair of clear eyes that look almost white with a tint of blue, and pale skin. She made herself a bit shorter than her normal high and changed her normally big round eyes to look a bit more squintier. Also she changed her voice.

After looking at herself in the mirror and giving it a thumbs up, she tied her hair into a low pony tail and walked out to her balcony. Looking at her surroundings, she silently, but elegantly jumped off the ledge and into a tree about 5 feet away.

Hurrying to the meeting place, she landed behind a tree and walked into the field. The mysterious man behind the mask turned around and gave off a smirk. For a moment everything seem to go dead. x.x

But the silence was broken when the man said, " You're early by 5 minutes. I thought you weren't going to come."

"Who do you think I am?"

"Oh.... Your Sakura Mikan, my little neko-chan. Or should I call you Hime-sama?"

She glared at him. " Don't try to piss me off Persona."

"Be careful of your choice of words. You wouldn't want _them _to suddenly disappear from this place now do you."

She made a low growl at him. "I have no friends. Or family."

Persona gave a deep throaty chuckle that could give anyone a chill. "You know what you're here for correct."

"The only reason you would call me out here would be either giving me missions or training."

"You know me too well." He grinned.

"So what is it today? A rescue mission, recovery/capture or survival mission?" She asked with one hand on her hip.

"Oh you missed one, and this is also your mission. It a murder mission." His grin never left his partially covered face.

Her emotionless face didn't changed a bit, keeping her facade on she asked, "Who is it this time?"

He handed her the folder that contained all the information she needed. "Sakumoto Hiroto, he is said to be kidnapping alice users and selling them to others. Like a bid."

Her eyes squinted a little, barely noticeable to the naked eye. She already hated this guy. She opened the folder and there was a picture of Sakumoto. There was every single personal information listed in the folder. No details were left out. Under the picture was a information on where he was going to be at and what time. Right now was 12:47 and the meeting was scheduled at 4:30a.m.

It said that Sakumoto would be the spokesman for the auction and also the manager of it. There was going to be 4 alice users that are going to be auction today. Apparently it was at the harbor about 5 miles from the academy.

"When am I leaving?" Was the only thing she could say, since her almost white eyes were scanning through the papers and recorded everything in her head.

"At exactly 1. The car has been prepared. You have till that time to...." He wasn't able to finish his sentence since he was cut off by Mikan.

Lifting her head up, she said,

"I don't need the ride. I am fine with using my legs."

Persona grinned and replied back, "If that's what you want then fine."

"You didn't say this, and I know it's on purpose. You want me to bring the kids back too don't you?"

Persona's smirk answered her question. He threw her a white cat mask that covered her whole face and it had red Sakura petals that went from under the right eye down to the chin and had a black nine petaled flower a bit under where her eye is suppose to be. She disregarded the feeling, that told her that something strange might happen and place the mask on her face.

She jumped up to a branch. Looking at the map -that lead to the harbor again- she placed it back into the folder and threw it down at Persona. Then she disappeared into the wind.

A soft sentence was carried in the wind. It was, "You sadistic."

"Hmm..." Looking at the folder in his hand, he activated his alice. It then disappeared into nothing and the dust disappeared with the wind. With that he disappeared too.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. I'm sorry for not continuing **One Choice Can Change Everything**, and I decided to delete.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**-Juuri (changed username used to be animeloverxp)**

**P.s. Tell me if I should make my chapters longer or not.**


	2. 4 Alices

**Chapter 2 peoples!!!! Please review or I won't feel encourage to continue my fanfict!!!  


* * *

**

_With Mikan._

The trees looked like a blur to her as she passed them. With the route to the harbor locked in her head, she jumped from branch to branch, heading her way to the harbor. She hid her presence and activated her Nullification alice as a precaution.

Soon she reached the meeting place. Apparently there was high security surrounding the place. Guards, lasers, cameras, dogs, and even highly skilled martial artists and _ninjas_. If Mikan could sweat drop she would have, but she obviously didn't. Good thing her presence was hidden or the security would have notice. They looked normal, but they weren't. Mikan could sense that they had alices.

'Amateurs,' was the only thought on her mind. Turning her X-Ray alice on she scanned the building for the Sakumoto guy and the kids. She found the kids in the basement under the stage and Sakumoto in his office.

'If I use my Sleep alice they would surely notice, so lets see." Scanning through the building she noticed that there were no security in front of Sakumoto's office at all. 'That's just plain dumb,' she thought.

Teleporting to Sakumoto's office, she appeared right in front of the door. Enhancing her hearing, she listen to any sounds that might indicate that Sakumoto was awake or not.

_Click. Click.. Click._

'Still awake then. Tsk' She put up an illusion and a sound-proof barrier around the office. Once checking that everything was ok, She knocked on the door .

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Mikan walked in and closed the door behind her. Sakumoto was still staring at the screen of his desktop and didn't notice that it wasn't his worthless guards.

"What do you need?" His deep throaty voice cracked out as his continued his clicking.

"You should improve your security, who knows someone might just come in and who knows maybe even...._kill_ you." Once he heard the threatening, yet beautiful voice that was clearly not one of the guards, he looked up with wide eyes and seemed like he was about to pee in his pants or something. (the dude's a wimp xD)

"Wh-who a-are y-you?" He stuttered. Then he realized who it was! "You couldn't be Shiro Neko could you?!"

"You don't need to know. Since your going to die anyways." She smirked, but he couldn't see it since she had a mask on. But if he did then he would have peed in his pants for sure. She cracked her knuckles and stepped closer to him.

"My security is the most advance there is. Y-you couldn't get past it without someone noticing."

"I told you it needed improvement. But you won't be able to upgrade it anyways, since you'll be spending the rest of your life in hell." She continued to step closer to him. She cracked her knuckles emphasizing her threat.

She could see sweat drops roll down him forehead to his chin. He stepped backwards with each step she took forward.

"St-Stop! I'll call security!" He yelled suddenly, but even if he did they would never make it in time.

"Go ahead try. I dare you too. But I'll tell you this. Once the security come, there would be nothing left for them to find."

"W-wh-what are y-you talking about?"

"It's useless. And I don't have to explain myself anymore...." She paused.

"Wh-what?"

Slowly his body turned black and he screamed in pain, but as soon as it started, it stopped.

"Since your dead." She concluded. Scratching the back of her head she sighed. "Man that was easy. What a fucking wimp...Now where are the other alices again?"

Searching through the place with her X-Ray alice, she quickly found them and teleported there.

~-~

_Basement_

The dark basement was bright and cramped. In one corner there was a stack of cardboard boxes. In another was crates that might have fit 3 dogs in. There was boxes here, crates there, covered statue-like things, and other things everywhere.

The kids -or more like 3 teenagers and 1 child- were in a corner. Their mouths were covered and they were obviously tied up. Hands, legs and they were even tied to a chair. It was obvious that the ropes were alice proof or they would have been out of it already. (Well it's obvious to smart people xP no offense for those who didn't realize)

The approximately 15 year old girl and boy stared at each other like they were communicating telepathically. The other boy and girl just sat there, scared out of their wits.

When Mikan appeared in front of them. They were shocked and frightened.

_-Things currently going thought the 4 peoples mind-_

'Is that person an enemy?! Fuck if only I wasn't tied up." The black haired boy thought.

'....' x.x The little girl was frightened.

'Please don't hurt us. Onegai (Please) onegai onegai.....' The blond repeated endlessly in his head with his eyes shut.

'She or he doesn't look like a guard, but sure doesn't look friendly either. Why do these things keep on happening? -mental sigh-' The black haired girl thought. **(You guys should know who these are already. xD)**

_Now back to the current situation_

"What are people staring at?" Mikan said coldly.

The black haired boy and girl put on an emotionless face, but not sure about the other 2.

"Tch. So bothersome. Why do I even have to do this?" She scratched the back of her head again.

'If only I wasn't tied. If so I would so kick her ass.' The blacked hair teenager thought.

"Hey kid -points at black hair guy- when I take these ropes off you, you better not jump me. If you do you'll regret it badly." She stared at the black haired boy. She noticed his red eyes, that was filled with shocked. Then he just turned his head to face the other way.

'Hmp.'

Mikan walked up to him and took off the cloth that was tied around his mouth. Once she touched the ropes, it shocked her.

"Tsk."

"The ropes are alice proof. And I'm Hyuga Natsume. Not kid." (Surname comes first)

"I didn't ask for your name. And I can call you what i want, kid." She looked at the ropes for another minute of so. she touched the ropes again., and nothing happened. Smirking under her mask, she yanked the rope causing it to rip. The ropes loosely fell down to the ground.

Natsume just stared at her in disbelief. 'She has to have an alice, but how is it that she is able to touch it without being hurt and also how'd she rip through it like that?!' Natsume was shocked. (I know. Natsume isn't suppose to be like this, but whatever.

Mikan heard his thought, but she just ignored it. Walking to the other 3, she did the same thing she did to Hyuga or whatever it was he called himself. They all asked the same question in their head as the other guy.

Once the little girl was free, she scampered to the Natsume guy. "What are your names and alices?"

"Why should we answer?" Natsume asked.

"Hyuga stop it and answer her damn question. Imai Hotaru...Invention." Hotaru said, while rubbing her soar wrist.

"N-N-Nogi...R-Ru-Ruka....An-Animal Ph-Pheromone a-alice." Ruka stuttered.

Mikan turned to the girl who stood behind Natsume.

"Her name is Hyuuga YukiAoi. She my sister. We both have the Fire Alice."

"I already could tell that." She muttered under her breathe. Slowing hearing footsteps approach she walked closer to the four.

They thought she was up to something, but then they heard the footsteps outside.

"Get closer_. NOW._" She ordered them. They hesitated a bit, but stepped towards her anyways.

Holding out her hand, she told them to take a hold of her arm. They did what they were told. And when the door banged open, they vanished.

* * *

_After Mikan and the others left:_

SLAM!

"Stop right there YOU!!!....." The guy looked around, but saw no one. Turning to his minions he yelled at them for being so careless.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Search all the surrounding areas!!! We need to find those kids. If you don't YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!" The dude yelled. The others ran away in a rush to find the kids.

'Fuck...Reo isn't going to like this.' The dude ran out of the basement and went of with his minions to find the kids.

* * *

** Is Natsume's last name with 2 u's or 1? Someone tell me please!!!**

**Well PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

~Juuri~

P.S I am aiming for at least a total of 15 reviews or i won't continue xD **jkjk**

It can be less but I want to know about how many people like my story xP

* * *


	3. Enrollment

**Oh thanks for telling me how to spell 'Hyuuga'!!! xD**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing!!! Hope you like this chapter as much as the other chapters.**

**I wished that I get a lot of reviews xP**

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Hyuuga stop it and answer her damn question. Imai Hotaru...Invention." Hotaru said, while rubbing her soar wrist.

"N-N-Nogi...R-Ru-Ruka....An-Animal Ph-Pheromone a-alice." Ruka stuttered.

Mikan turned to the girl who stood behind Natsume.

"Her name is Hyuuga YukiAoi. She my sister. We both have the Fire Alice."

"I already could tell that." She muttered under her breathe. Slowing hearing footsteps approach she walked closer to the four.

They thought she was up to something, but then they heard the footsteps outside.

"Get closer_. NOW._" She ordered them. They hesitated a bit, but stepped towards her anyways.

Holding out her hand, she told them to take a hold of her arm. They did what they were told. And when the door banged open, they vanished.

* * *

_While they are being teleported._

"I'll say this only once. When we reach our destination. I want you to remember that when your see a man in black. Do not disrespect him. He will not simply kill you, but will leave you with a scar that you would wish to be dead." Mikan said without looking at them.

There was a hint of regret in her voice, like she had gone through it before, but no one paid attention to it. Instead they kept on thinking how could someone be so frightening. And they did not want to find out.

* * *

_At the destination: Northern Forest, Gakuen Alice_

Mikan and the others transported to a deserted forest terrain. As soon as they were on ground, Ruka bent over and up chucked. Aoi patted Ruka's back to help him feel better.

"Arigatou Aoi-chan." An awfully pale Ruka said.

"Your welcome." Aoi smiled.

Mikan was having a glaring contest with Natsume and Hotaru was just standing there. After awhile Hotaru was getting a bit annoyed and started a conversation.

"Who are you? And where are we?" Hotaru asked out of the blue.

Mikan broke from the glaring contest and looked at Hotaru. "My identity is for me to know and we are at the Northern Forest."

Hotaru's eye squinted a bit. Ruka and Aoi looked confused and Natsume was just standing there, like always, he didn't show his emotions.

"Why are we here?" Hotaru questioned.

Mikan did not answer, but instead turned towards a tree. Natsume turned his direction to the tree too, but found nothing interesting in it. Hotaru was about to ask again when Mikan suddenly spoke.

"Persona. Quit hiding. I noticed your presence since we arrived."

A low chuckle suddenly broke the silence. The tree then disappeared into dust as a man wearing all black approached them. They look shocked, everyone except Mikan that is.

"Why my little pet, if you noticed me why did you not introduce me to our new friends." Persona asked. He had a scary smirk on his face.

Aoi and Ruka stood afraid and confused not knowing what was going on. Hotaru, who was still trying to know what happened, spoke up.

"Persona, if I may call you that, why were we rescued?" Hotaru asked.

"The reason you rescued is not for you to know." The smirk on his face disappeared; leaving him looking menacing.

"Excuse me, but where are we?" Ruka finally gained enough courage to ask.

Persona stayed quite. The answer was obvious, so no one said anything again.

As minutes ticked by, Natsume was beginning to get pissed.

"Tch. First the weird chick and now a fucking emo teacher." Finally Natsume said softly. Mikan glared at him.

"Don't mind him. He's just PMS-ing." Hotaru replied as she noticed the glare that Mikan was giving the male Hyuuga.

Mikan cracked a smirk on her face. But unfortunately no one saw since she still had her mask on.

"Well, now who do we have here. Hmm... Imai Hotaru, Hyuuga Natsume and Yukiaoi, and last is Nogi Ruka." Persona said with a hint of sarcasm. "Do you know why you're here?"

"As a matter of fact. We would like to know where we are. And Northern Forest is not a proper answer" Hotaru said. Ruka and Aoi were just plainly confused, while Natsume didn't care.

The four turned their attention to Persona, but Mikan answered.

"You are currently at Gakuen Alice." Mikan plainly said. "Follow me, I'll take you to the teacher's office." She turned around and started heading towards the school. The four followed.

"She better not get attached to them..." Persona thought aloud. 'She knows what will happen if she does.' With that he disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

_[It's around 7 in the morning] With Mikan and the other_

Mikan lead the four out of the forest and to the school building. It was very quiet but that peaceful moment was broken when Hotaru spoke up.

"Why did you save us?" Hotaru asked.

"Mission." Mikan replied.

This time Natsume asked, " Hey ugly (Mikan inwardly flinched) when are you going to take that mask off?"

Mikan didn't reply. It was quiet again, until.....

"Tell me your ages." Mikan said.

"So Ugly speaks," Natsume sarcastically said.

"Shut it Hyuuga." Hotaru said.

"Fuck off Imai." Natsume replied.

"It's not nice to cuss in front of children."

"Aoi is old enough."

"What are you talking about she is only 10."

"Your point is?" Natsume lifted an eyebrow.

"Her point is that your a jackass so shut the fuck off." Mikan suddenly said.

"Tsk."

"Ummm....Uhhh..." - " Just call me Shika"- " Um Shika-san...What is your alice?"

"You don't need to know." Mikan stopped abruptly and turned to face them. "I won't repeat myself. Tell me your ages."

"Why the hell do we need to tell you?" Natsume said, but was ignored. This ticked him off.

"Nogi, Hyuuga and I are 16. Aoi is 10." Hotaru answered.

"Hmp." Mikan continued walking.

Minutes later they reached a door that had a sign saying ' Teachers' Lounge' Mikan raised one of her arms to knock on the door, but before she could knock it burst open.

Mikan was knocked over by a man in his mid twenties and had blond hair. The he hugged Mikan and Mikan just sat there. The four looked with shock.

"Narumi. You better get off her. She's about to kill you." A man from inside called out. It really did look like Mikan was about to murder the teacher because of the aura she was emitting.

The Narumi realized what was happening and let go of the girl quickly.

"Hehehe. I got carried away. Gomen ne(Sorry)" Narumi said in a male gay voice. He then noticed Hotaru and the other three.

"Well look at what we have here. Now why are you kawaii(cute) children here?" The man said in his gay voice. The four had a chill go down their spine.

"Narumi. They are here to apply for schooling here." Mikan (Shika) said. Mikan then telepathically told Narumi and the other teachers to call her Shika. The teachers got her message.

"Mi..I mean Shika. Do they have the requirements that is needed to enroll in this school?" The man who called out early asked. He is Misaki.

Hotaru spoke out. "If your asking if we have Alices or not...We do."

Now a old man walked up to them with a frog on his shoulder. (You should know who this is xD) "Well young lady, would you mind telling us what they are?" He said rudely.

"Jinny (GROSS) don't try to scare our kawaii students!" Narumi cried out. Everyone sweat dropped.

"They are Hyuuga Natsume and Yukiaoi; both have the Fire Alice She is Imai Hotaru; Invention Alice and the blond is Nogi Ruka who has the Animal Pheromone." A women answered. She was Serina Yamada.

The four look in shock but Hotaru and Natsume hid it.

"I have the alice of Clairvoyance. I heard your talk with...Shika-chan." Serina answered the unspoken question.

"Well now that we know your alice we just need to know your age." Misaki said.

"They are all 16 except the Hyuuga brat's sister. She is 10." Mikan said.

'So that's why she asked for our age.' thought Natsume.

"That's perfect then!!! You all are in the same grade as Shika, except for Aoi-chan she is in sixth grade," exclaimed Narumi.

"Well since you guys had a rough day. You can start school tomorrow, is that alright with you?" Suggested Misaki.

"Yes that would be great." Hotaru answered for them.

"I'm going to my room now. I'll see you in class Jin Jin." Mikan turned her back to them and vanished.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, until Ruka spoked up.

"Um...Why is Shika-san going to class? She must be tired from using her alice a lot." Ruka asked.

"Oh don't worry. She is always like this. I also wonder on how she can even stand. She gets 5 hours of sleep maximum a day. But I guess she is used to it." Narumi answered. "Now let me take you to your _temporary _ rooms. Follow me please."

They headed out the door and Mr. Narumi led them to their dorms. The girls got to theirs first then Narumi led the males to theirs'.

* * *

_But on the way there they asked Narumi some questions._

"Um Narumi sensei. What class are we in? And when does school start," Ruka asked.

"Your first period is Math with Jinno. And since right now is 7:38a.m. School will start at exactly 8:30"

"How many periods are there?" Hotaru asked.

"5 in total. After first period there is a 15 minute break. After second is another break. After third there is Lunch and after forth there is nothing except to do homework and all that other stuff kids do."

"Where's the fifth?" Ruka asked.

"The Fifth is actually the ability classe, which is only on Tuesdays There is Latent, Technical, Somatic, Special, and last is Dangerous. You will know your ability classes tomorrow. Since tomorrow is Tuesday."

"What about Aoi's class?" Natsume asked.

"She is going to be in the 6th grade Elementary section. And I'm going to be your homeroom teacher, Aoi-chan," Narumi turned towards Aoi and gave her a big smile.

"You three are going to be the high school section. This academy is like a normal school, but the difference is that we also have college/university here. There are also malls and markets."

"So it's like a town in here?" Hotaru asked.

"Well if that's what you want to call it then, yes it is." Narumi said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well here are your girl's dorms. Go inside and you'll see a robot. Tell her Narumi sent you. She'll know what you mean."

Aoi and Hotaru walked in and the 3 males continued to the boy's dorm. On the way there, Narumi stopped abruptly and turned around to speak to Natsume. He had a serious look on his face.

"I didn't want to say this in front of your sister, but Natsume-kun because you have the Fire alice and you may have notice the effect of when you use your alice. It is what we call 'Limitless.' Do you know what it mean?" Narumi said.

Natsume only nodded, but Ruka had a confuse look on his face. "What does it mean?" Ruka asked.

Narumi turned to Ruka and put on a sad look. "It means the Alice can be used as often and as much as desired, but each use impacts against the user's own life and can kill them if overused." Natsume turned his attention to his feet as if it was interesting.

Ruka was shocked. He couldn't say anything.

Narumi looked back at Natsume. "Because your alice is dangerous we have to place you in the Dangerous ability class. Your sensei will be Persona. You have already met him." Narumi paused and looked at Ruka. "Ruka-kun you will be place in Somatic Ability class. That is all I needed to tell you two."

They continued walking in silence. When they reached the male dorms, Narumi told Ruka to go inside first so that he can talk to Natsume alone. Ruka hesitated, but followed Narumi's orders and went inside.

Once Ruka was out of sight, Natsume spoke.

"I'm going to do missions aren't I?"

"Apparently yes. You sister will also be -"

"MY SISTER WILL NOT DO MISSIONS!" Natsume yelled.

Narumi stood there. He felt guilty for letting an innocent child be invovled in missions that involved blood spilling and screams.

"There is nothing I can do." Narumi looked down in shame. Natsume lit a flame on him hand and threw it at Narumi, but he was very fortunate to avoid it. He activated his alice.

'I'm sorry.' Narumi thought. "Go to sleep Natsume-kun." He said in a flirty way. Natsume's oncoming attack seem to faltered a bit, but he was still conscience. Narumi then could think of anything else and kissed Natsume on the cheek. Natsume frozed in shock and then he fainted.

Narumi inwardly sigh.

"So you had to use your alice?" A familiar voice spoke. Without looking Narumi already knew who it was.

"Yeah. I feel sorry for him though. I also don't want Aoi to be involved in with Persona." Narumi said as he looked at the pair of emotionless eyes that were staring into his purple ones, his eyes were pleading for help.

"Don't worry about it. I'll do something about it. I also don't want another innocent soul to be involved in the mess we started." She turned around and activated her alice."Tell the baka here that he doesn't need to worry about Aoi. I'm going to take care of it. I promise."

Narumi's eyes sparkled with both happiness and regret. For he knew that this promise would involved her into more horrible moments.

As she disappeared, Narumi whispered a small 'thank you'. When he thought she didn't hear him, a smal but audible 'no problem' ran with the wind.

* * *

**I left it off as a mystery but I bet you that most of you know already who this is by now. XD**

**Well review please. And I mean PLEASE!!!!**

**p.s. I made the story up as I went along. Heheheh!!! xP**

**Hope it was good in your opinion.**

**- Juuri  
**


	4. First Day

**Sorry for the really really late update. **

**I've been stressing out a lot these pass few days and I also haven't been getting enough sleep. **

**I'm also sick and so please excuse my bad story. Please Review though.**

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Don't worry about it. I'll do something about it. I also don't want another innocent soul to be involved in the mess we started." She turned around and activated her Alice."Tell the baka here that he doesn't need to worry about Aoi. I'm going to take care of it. I promise."_

_Narumi's eyes sparkled with both happiness and regret. For he knew that this promise would involved her into more horrible moments._

_As she disappeared, Narumi whispered a small 'thank you'. When he thought she didn't hear him, a small but audible 'no problem' ran with the wind._

* * *

_Northern Forest_

A small twig snapped as a young, petite figure stepped on it. This alerted the man in black. He turned back to face his favorite kitten.

"Well, what's the special occasion for this delightful visit, Shiro Neko?" Persona smirked.

"Cut the crap Persona," Mikan said. His smirked vanished.

"Why are you here then." Persona asked as he glared at her.

"I want you to not involve the new Alices in missions."

"What makes you think you can ask that kind of request?" His voice hard as stone.

"I'll do anything you want. Just don't get them involved in missions." Mikan replied as she stared down at the ground.

"Hmmm... That seems convincing, but the Hyuuga boy will not be able to avoid my missions."

Mikan glared at him, but she knew it would be pointless to argue back, since persona already made his decision.

"Fine," she turned her back towards Persona.

"You do know the price for your request don't you." Persona said.

Mikan didn't turn back instead she just walked forwards towards the dorms, but not before she replied a 'yes' to Persona. He smirked and disappeared into the darkness, while Mikan teleports into her room.

* * *

_Natsume's POV_

_Tuesday _

_'Ugh...What the hell happened?' _I groaned. Looking around, I noticed that I was in a room that I suppose is mine. "What the hell happened?" I looked around. It was normal I suppose. Though it seemed a bit luxurious.

"Damn. My head hurts." I said aloud. "Oh yeah, the fucking gay used his damn Alice on me. He better watch out that damn perverted teacher." I got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and entered the shower.

The somewhat cold water felt so good on my warm skin.

**(A/N: Well let's skip this part so Natsume can have some privacy. **Natsume: Damn right. Give me some privacy**.)**

After the shower, I changed into my uniform, though I somewhat changed it to my liking. Looking at the clock, it was around 7:30.

"When did that damn girly teacher tell me school started." I thought for a bit and remember that he said it started at 8:30.

'Well I got a damn hour left. Tch.' He saw a key on the table and took it. He locked the door as he left.

* * *

_Normal POV_

_In front of the boy's dorms_

As Natsume exited he saw Shika (Mikan's fake name and she still has her mask on) passing by. He smirked.

"Oi! Pig-tails!" He shouted. Mikan didn't even look back, but she did flinch under her mask at what he called her.

"Oi!" He yelled again. Mikan was definitely pissed somewhat but kept her face monotone. He ran towards her and when he caught up, he held onto her shoulder, preventing her from walking further.

"Pig-tails. Why didn't you answer?" He asked.

"Oh. I didn't know that you were calling my name, since you said '_pig-tails_,'" Mikan said though there was a tint of unpleasantness when she said '_pig-tails_.'

"Well now you know that I was calling you. Where you going?" Natsume asked again. Mikan was beginning to get pissed.

"Fuck off, Hyuuga. And you don't need to know." She said as she slapped his hand off from her shoulder. With that she walked towards a tree and jumped onto a branch. Within seconds she had disappeared shadows of the trees.

"Two can play at that game." He smirked. With that, he also jumped onto a tree.

Soon he was a bit behind Mikan. Mikan glanced at him.

"Back in town, people call me Black Cat." He smirked.

"...Really, aren't cats suppose to be quiet and not loud as a chicken?" She mocked him. He got pissed.

He tried to catch up to Mikan, but Mikan soon sped up.

"What the?!" He looked shocked. Mikan was now far ahead. He was definitely pissed off now. 'How can she be faster then me?!' His eyes were wide in surprise. **(A/N: yes they are OOC)**

Natsume did his best to catch up but every time he got nearer, she sped up. Soon a bright light engulfed him. He covered his eyes and halted. Once he put his arms down, in front of him was the school building. He then saw Shika (Mikan) entering the building.

Looking up at the clock that was at the top of the building, it read '7:55._' Why would she be at school this early.'_ But with no haste, he entered the school.

* * *

_Inside the school building_

Natsume looked around. Surprised that the halls were filled with other high schoolers.

"Why the hell is everyone so early?" He wondered. As he continued wondering the crowded halls, a voice called to him.

"Natsume!" He looked behind to see Ruka with Hotaru walking towards him.

"Hn." Was Natsume's only reply.

"So do you know where our class is?" Ruka wondered. Natsume stayed quiet, not wanting to admit that he didn't know.

"12-A" a voice said from behind the group. They quickly looked behind to see Shika standing behind them holding a book in her hands.

With a pinch of her fingers the book closed, "Move out of the way. I'm trying to get through." She glared through her mask. Ruka shivered and Natsume just glared right back. They moved out of the way though.

When Mikan walked passed them none of them said anything. Once she was out of sight, the three of them walked to their class. Once they reach their destination, they paused at the door.

"Hey Natsume, don't you think it's weird....That Shika-san wears a mask even in school?" Ruka thought aloud.

"Hn. Maybe she's so ugly that she has to wear a mask." Natsume snorted.

"Hyuuga....You shouldn't have said that." Hotaru stated.

"Why the hell shouldn't I have? It must be true." He said not caring. Then the door opened in front of them.

"So...I'm ugly now..." Mikan said more like stated then asked. She glared at the black haired male. "Tch...you know nothing, Hyuuga. So don't you dare. Say damn shit about me. You son of a bitch." She said, with that she shoved him away and exited the class.

"What the hell was that all about?" Natsume said sarcastically as he rubbed his abused arm._ 'She pushes hard for a girl.' _He thought.

"Hyuuga are you damn right stupid? You just fucking called her ugly." Hotaru said. Staring right at Natsume face with a 'Are you dumb?' look.

"...It was sarcasm. God." Natsume said trying to defend himself.

As they looked ahead, Narumi was already inside and he was looking at them with a gleeful smile.

"Well you three are early." He said happily. "Come in I'll introduce you to the class."

"Whatever." Natsume replied. The three of them walked into the classroom. All the students were eying them from head to toe. The girls liking Natsume and Ruka. While the guys like Hotaru.

"Well why don't you three introduce yourself?" Narumi said.

"Uh...Nogi Ruka...Animal Pheromone. Please to meet you." he bowed slightly. The girls squealed.

"Hyuuga Natsume. Fire Alice," he said with no care in the world. This caused the girls to squeal louder and some fainted.

"I'm Imai Hotaru. Invention. Keep on ogling me and I will personally send you to hell." That snapped the guys from their trance. Most of them sweat dropped at her personality.

"Well, now for your seats." He looked around the class to see a couple empty seats. But they were all near Mikan's seat. _'I don't think Mikan will like this, but maybe....just maybe. These tree can change her.'_

"Natsume, Ruka you two will be sitting at the 2 empty seats in the back. Hotaru you will sit in front of them, next to Yuu. Yuu please raise your hand." Narumi stated.

"Uhhh....Hai" Yuu raised his hand.

"AWWW!!!! NATSUME-SAMA!!! SIT NEXT TO ME!!!" Some girls yelled.

"RUKA SAMA SIT NEXT TO ME!!!" Other girls shouted.

Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru ignored the screams, but they were still getting annoyed. Hotaru was about to launch her Baka gun at the girls bit didn't because someone else was able to silence them.

With a loud slam, Mikan entered. And boy was she pissed off.

* * *

**Sorry I have to stop here. Hope it was an okay chapter. I'm really sick, so yeah sorry for the long update. I was working on my other fanfiction for Ghost Hunt. Check it out PLEASE!!!**

**And...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Important Notice

Sorry everyone! I haven't been able to **UPDATE IN A LONG LONG TIME** and that's because my family (_consist of me, mom, brother, and little sister_) are moving and my mom weirdly canceled our Internet, so I can't use my computer and my com has all of the chapters for Secrets Revealed and Little Too Late.

I have two chapters done for Secrets Revealed. I know it isn't a lot, but I'm hoping to finish more so once my Internet gets going there will be a lot of chapters going out. Chapter 2 is _for sure_ done. Ch. 3 needs some editing. I forgot about Little Too Late but I know I have something done. xD So I hope you all will understand and also to explain who's Internet I am using: It's my grandma's.

Please understand and **THANK YOU**!!!

_-Julie aka Juuri_

P.S. If my uncle can give me back my USB then I might be able to update sooner then I plan. :] Hopefully he does give it to me.


End file.
